Hope's Servitude
by Lady Liz
Summary: Can Buffy handle what her fears awaken?
1. Default Chapter

HOPE'S SERVITUDE by Liz  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Buffy, Spike, Xander, Willow or Dawn and am in no way affiliated with Joss Wheadon or Mutant Enemy Productions. I am not profiting in anyway from the writing of this story  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story does not follow any story or season line from the show.  
  
Oh yes and before I forget, Cheers to Evie for beeing my proofreader and critisizer (kidding), You helped with this alot!  
  
"Do you wish it of me?"  
  
Buffy Summers bolted up from her bed, misted in sweat from head to toe. It took her a moment to register her surroundings in the dark and she pulled her long hair from her face. "ugh not again" she sighed rubbing her eyes. "My eyes are so baggage bound!" She settled back into her bed, but didn't close them, she knew it wouldn't do her any good, sleep wouldn't be returning tonight. Instead she pondered the dream.  
  
It always started the same; silent and Grey. No light, no sound, complete and utter nothingness. then the images would come. A girl fighting, always fighting. Every time she looked different but buffy knew she was the same, as if form could not negate the presence held within it. She held so much power in her often bruised or misshapen hands, more power the buffy could begin to imagine. A benevolence radiated from her, a goodness seeming to push away the mists that always surrounded her. Buffy would watch her transfixed as she disposed of her enemy's with a swift and ruthless grace and then she would turn. Different eyes would look out and seem to see buffy. The voice would come to her and the words would Eco over and over in her mind until she awoke  
  
"Do you wish it of me?" Every night for six long weeks Buffy had the dreams, always beginning with mist and ending with the question. Something was coming, buffy could feel it, and she wasn't sure if she was happy about it. In her dreams the presence was very clearly good, but Buffy's dreams, though often prolific could be problematic because rarely was anything as it seems. Buffy sighed again and threw off her covers. "No rest for the wicked" she thought to herself as she put on her slippers. The others would be awake in a few hours, and she was sure she could find something to occupy herself until that time came since she wouldn't be returning to the mists again that night.  
  
"Late night love?" Buffy jumped and her coffee cup landed on the counter with a clattering bang that was amplified in the stillness of the night.  
  
"Don't you ever knock?" His blue eyes sparkling maddeningly spike leaned against the countertop and grinned good-naturedly at her.  
  
"In case you've forgotten, it's four in the morning. I don't fancy getting my head torn off by your sister for waking her up in the middle of the night." He reached over and righted Buff'y's coffee cup. "Are you ok? you're not usually this jumpy. Didn't you enjoy your girl's night out tonight? I was just on my way home and saw the light, thought I'd have myself a look see, boyfriendly duties and all that."  
  
Buffy chuckled to herself. "Boyfriendly duties? Is that a PC way of saying you were coming to crawl in bed with me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Well maybe I'd get some sleep then."  
  
Spike looked her over carefully. The drawn features and tight mouth, the bluish purple beginnings of bags under the eyes... "Did you have that dream again?" Buffy nodded and leaned against him. Spike gently placed his hands on the back of her neck and began to rub at the tension knot that had formed their. "Same one?"  
  
"Yea, except she was kind of dwarfed this time."  
  
"So slayer mine, new big bad coming to play?"  
  
Buffy shook her head "she's not bad, I can tell. I'm not exactly sure WHAT she is... but she's not bad." Buffy righted herself and began to pour the coffee, but Spike stopped her.  
  
"No coffee for you. Now you need to march yourself right back up into bed and get some sleep. I love you but you look like hell."  
  
"I don't want to go back to sleep, that dream, it's so creepy. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is mist and all I hear is... well nothing, it's like a big steaming vat of nothingness, and I'm sorry, but i just don't want to go back there tonight." But Spike would have none of it.  
  
"March, or I'll carry you myself." A sexy sideways smile spread across his face. "Or is that the gameplan?" buffy leaned up and brushed her lips against his.  
  
"Maybe....."  
  
"So anyways I told Trina that I was all into yoga and she looked at me like I had a third eye made of glass! I swear what's so bad about yoga? It's all bendy and flexibility and I feel a lot better after - Hey Buffy, glad you decided to join the living this morning." Buffy made her way down the stairs with a scowl  
  
"Give me a break Dawn, it's Saturday. Besides, I needed to catch up on some beauty sleep."  
  
"Right, beauty sleep, is that what you kids are calling it these days?" Both Dawn and Willow sat on the couch, with identical smug looks on their face and Buffy could feel herself starting to redden.  
  
"You saw him hu?"  
  
"Only in a literal way" Dawn made room for Buffy to sit down and finished wrestling her long dark hair into a ponytail. "Spike joined us for breakfast this morning, as he's been prone to do lately, you however were noticeably absent, long night?" Willow and Dawn both laughed and Buffy shook her head in disgust.  
  
"Get your brain off the naughty train, nothing happened, he saw the light on last night and stopped by....he just helped me to get some sleep is all." Willow chewed her lip thoughtfully.  
  
"You've been missing a lot of sleep lately. Are you having some prophecy like dreams that we should know about?"  
  
"No... just a funky recurring one is all. what are you guys working on?" Buffy noticed for the first time open books and newspapers scattered around the floor, Dawn and Willow were obviously in full research mode.  
  
"Just checking up on that surge of mass vampire killings we've been having lately. Actually" willow said her grin returning "I'm kind of glad Spike was here, he had some information for us. He did a little more hunting after your last pass last night and found kind of a den. We've got a bunch of vampires working together on this one, but it shouldn't be to much of a hassle, Spike said that they were ill equipped and fighting amongst themselves. Dawn and I were just checking to see if their were any important occasions coming up that would make them want to be so clingy but nothing so far." Buffy laid back deeper in the sofa so the mid morning sun could envelop her more fully. "Ok so we've got a bunch of slow majorly ignorant vamps working together. No big, I'll go on the hunt tonight, flush them out, make with the staking and hopefully be home in time to catch the news." Dawn looked at her with abject horror on her face.  
  
"The news? Buffy I fear you."  
  
"You know I really don't need the committee" Buffy said with mock terseness as Willow Xander and Spike followed her through the dark and silent parkway. "You know I'm capable of multiple slayage"  
  
"Just a precaution pet, there were at least 15 of them that I saw, and dumb or not, it'll be tough going if you've got to take em on at once" Buffy smiled into the night and squeezed Spike's hand harder. She was glad to not be alone, not that she was afraid of the vampires, even in great numbers if they were as witless as Spike and Willow thought, she could take them. No, it was something else, something she couldn't quiet grasp. She commanded her stride to remain in tack and tried to relieve the tenseness in her legs. Buffy was always tense on the hunt, a slayer had to be, you never knew when something big, evil and ugly would pop out. Tonight was different, the stress in her limbs was painful, like she was slowly being stretched....yes, something was different about tonight, it was in the air.  
  
"SNAP!" Buffy was startled into a swift turn around by the noise only to find Xander has stepped on a twig. "Xander, you about gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"I know I know I'm sorry." Xander gave her a sheepish grin "Bad twig, Bad!" he chided hoping to get a laugh, but all he got was a swift elbow in the ribs from Willow""Jeez sorry, not like i was conspiring with the twig here to make you jump out of your skin buff." Xander stamped his feet into the grass. "We've been through this part of town three times already. I'm thinking our big bad Vampire Gang are some big bad no shows."  
  
"Maybe they gorged themselves on so much blood last night that they aren't hungry.." Willow said her foot making identical kicks into the grass.  
  
"Or maybe they've decided to pull up stakes.... get it, pull up stakes?" She smiled at her corny joke and Xander laughed. "Or maybe they aren't as witless as we've made them out to be" Spike finished, peering out into the darkness. "I don't like this Buffy, something's not right. I can't put my finger on it but something..." Buffy shook her head,  
  
"In any event I don't think they'll be coming out to play tonight, you guys might as well head home, I know you've got a major test tomorrow willow and Xander....well I'm sure there is missing glass in a house somewhere that needs re-furbishing"  
  
"No way" Xander began but Buffy held up her hand to silence his protest and then turned to spike.  
  
"You to, go on home, I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't know Buffy something's brewing, something strange."  
  
"And I'll handle it, just go home, I'll finish my pass and then I'll stop by." Spike pulled her close to him and threaded his fingers through hers.  
  
"Is that a promise?" Buffy pressed against him for a long moment and then pulled away and after fishing around in her pocket pulled out a small silver handcuff key.  
  
"It's a promise."  
  
"Dang!" Willow and Xander said in unison and buffy smiled. "Way to make with the kinky!"  
  
"Go" Buffy said to all three of them "March!" Xander and Willow bid her good-bye and started off to Buff'ys house but Spike stayed rooted in place  
  
"Buffy..." He began but buffy silenced him with a kiss. She took the tiny key and placed it in his hand, and folded his fingers over it.  
  
"I'll be just fine, now please, go." Spike sighed he knew when to back off with buffy, when she had her mind on something she was unmovable so after a peck on the lips he turned and slinked off toward his crypt and Buffy was finally left alone to face the night. And she walked on...  
  
...and thought of Spike. They had been through a lot together, and Buffy was amazed everyday at how they managed to get to the place they were now. They were together yes, but their was no pressure involved anymore. Spike didn't push her to say "I love you" and Buffy didn't push him away. They'd grown so close Spike could almost predict Buffy's thoughts and patterns and for once in her life; Buffy didn't mind that. Neither had forgotten what they had done to each other in the past but Buffy was no longer afraid of them having a future together, in fact she looked forward to it and she knew he did too. Xander and Willow didn't understand how Buffy could love such a man, but she did and noticed how they had been trying so hard to be personable to him, and that meant a lot to her. Dawn... well Dawn never ceased to amaze Buffy. Of all the people in her life, Dawn was the only one who accepted Spike without question, without hatred and with genuine happiness at them being together. Buffy realized with a flash of insight just how blessed she really was, and how many important wonderful people were in her life, and the familiar lurch of fear in her stomach appeared.  
  
Buffy was afraid of only one thing in her life, failing to protect those she held dear. That fear was what drove her to hunt more then any obligation to mankind could. At it's purest Buffy's drive to slay that which was evil was simply the want to protect those whom she loved. She'd lost some of those people, some naturally, some not, and every time the fear gained strength until it was one of the driving forces of her life. Fear and Love was what kept her world going, and the fear was growing steadily stronger day by day.  
  
Buffy was so emerced in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the twig snap behind her. "Xander, is that you? I thought I told you to go-UUHH" The sentence was sliced in half as a sharp kick to the back sent her sprawling onto the ground, but she wasn't their for long. With a timed flip she was on her feet again and staring into the face of a great number of vampires. Teeth protruding from their ghastly faces, they stared at her, eyes burning with hunger. She didn't know if they were fifteen of them, but the were many.  
  
"Well it's about time you showed up, I was about to throw in the towel."  
  
"Save your strength slayer, you'll need it" Came a rasp from the rapidly closing circle of vampires. Buffy poised herself, stake in hand waiting for them to make a move and yawned.  
  
"Can't tell you how many times I've heard that one, and ya know? It never seems to get any scarier. Can't you guys come up with anything original or was that part of your brain you know.. evaporated somehow?"  
  
With a collective snarl they advanced and Buffy was off. She punched, she kicked, jabbed flipped and stabbed but their were just to many of them, for everyone she killed two came in it's place and it wasn't long before she was pinned to the ground and panting.  
  
"What was that all you've got? Come on, I'm just getting started." She was prevented from saying more when a large vampire in front placed his boot on her throat and began to none-to-gently step downward. "Your blood will taste victorious on our lips" He said with a ghastly grin. Buffy fought for breath but his foot slowly bore down on her air hole until he could no longer breath.  
  
Darkness began creeping over her vision.  
  
"No!!" Her voice screamed in her head.  
  
"Fight, don't go down like this, not to a gang of halfwits, fight!!" She tried to move but couldn't The darkness became more pronounced and Buffy began to slip into uncontiousness when she heard the voice again in her mind. It was but a whisper.  
  
"Do you wish it of me?"  
  
Without hesitation she shouted into her mind "yes, Yes, i wish it!!!"  
  
The flash of light was so bright Buffy couldn't see nothing else. Instantly the pressure from her throat was gone and she gulped the air and tried to make out where the vampires had gone. She could hear them mumbling in confusion. and then she heard it, the voice from her dreams. No longer in her head the voice was calm and almost nonchalant.  
  
"Dust."  
  
In an instant every one of the vampires exploded into dust as if staked in unison. They blasted air and ash into Buffy's face and she coughed and sputtered. The white light began to fade and as the dust began to settle Buffy was able to see her benefactor. Buffy stared, transfixed.  
  
"What the......." End of part 1 


	2. Hope's Servitude Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy, Xander, Spike, Willow or Dawn and am in no way affiliated with Joss Whedon or Mutant Enemy and am not looking to profit from this story.  
  
Authors Note: As always, much thanks to Evie for being my proof-reader and for reigning me in when I wander to far off topic. Cheers to ya Evie!  
  
Fragments of dust wafted downward towards the ground as Buffy stared... hard... "What the...." The sentence remained unfinished, she just didn't have words for what stood before her. A girl, hand outstretched stood over her, and she was unlike any girl Buffy had ever seen before. She was was tall and nondescript looking. She had a cute button nose and a mouth which bore a half smile. Her hair was long, as was her dress, and her bare arms could only be called uneventful. All this would have made her alarmingly plain except....she had no color! She wasn't black or white, or even gold, she was nothing. Buffy could see right through her. What is going on? Buffy wondered. She's got to be a ghost.... wait, even ghosts have color!" The girl girl held out her hand to Buffy, and Buffy grasped it and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. The hand was solid and warm and Buffy was even more confused. "Thanks..." She managed. "Thank you." The girl said. Her voice couldn't be called anything less the musical, a joy to hear and Buffy was mesmerized by it. "You woke one from her slumber, and one humbly thanks you mistress." The transparent girl then bowed and got on down on one knee before her. "What would the mistress have one do now?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes to the ground. "One is sorry to have touched you or looked at you good lady." Buffy was so startled she nearly fell on the ground. "Good Lady? Mistress? What the hell is going on?" A tear cut from the corner of the girls eye as she continued to bow. "One is sorry to have startled the mistress, but you called, and one came." Buffy backed up slowly. "Ok.. so thanks for coming, you can go now.. see ya!" She turned and started to briskly walk away. Buffy heard the shuffling behind her as the girl rose to her feet and ran up to her. "On no, Mistress must not leave one, one would not know what to do? She must do as mistress commands." Buffy looked her up and down and decided to get to the bottom of the situation. "Sit" she commanded and the girl sat on the grass. Buffy settled in across from her. "Now, you are going to tell me who you are and why your here, and why you think I'm your mistress." The girl's voice grew noticeably soft, timid and she kept her gaze on the ground. "One...does not understand your wishes." Buffy looked at her squarely. "Where are you from?" "From beyond." "From beyond what? life, this world?" "This reality." Buffy shook her head "ah.. ok...so why are you here?" "Because you wished it of one." "Wished it of you? what are you talking about I never wished for-" Buffy Clapped her hand over her mouth. Those words.. Wished it of ...of course!! "You're her, aren't you? The girl from my dream!" She said almost accusingly. The girl nodded miserably and continued to stare at Buffy's feet." "Why are you here? And don't say because I wished it.. If I did I didn't mean to and I need you to explain it to me." The girl brushed her hair from her face and was silent for a moment, clearly trying to collect her thoughts. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she began to speak again. "One sleeps, in the mist between realities. Long, long sleeps sometimes. But one can be awakened. By someone good, very good, who does things that would help this world. When someone so good has people they love they sometimes fear for their safety... This fear is very strong, like a shout, and it can sometimes wake one from her eternal slumber. You are as such. You have many whom you love and you are afraid you cannot protect them. Your fear is so load... You have called, One has come. To help...to help protect." She looked up at Buffy and then quickly down again, but Buffy was lost to her look, things were starting to fall into place. Different forms...Different times....so much power. "I did call you, didn't I? You've been showing yourself to me in my dreams, preparing me for your coming... am I right?" "Mistress is always right." "Will you stop calling me that? I'm Buffy." "Mistress Buffy." "No, Just Buffy." Buffy got to her feet and looked down at her. "Aren't you getting up?" "Do you wish one to?" "Does it matter?" "Yes, One can only do as Mistress..er..Buffy want's. One is here to serve, and must be told what to do." "What If I don't tell you what to do?" "Then one does nothing." "Okay...Get up." In an instant the girl was on her feet. "You...you look different then in my dreams." "One is always different." "No, really different.. look at your hands, tell me why?" The girl lifted her hands and then laughed. "Oh that! One is made in THY image Mis-Buffy, you make one look as you will." "So I decide how you look?" "Yes." "Ok, so say i think your hair should be blue then it-" Buffy paused to watch the girl her mouth making a silent oh shape. From deep in the middle of the girls translucent hair a blue spark appeared. Lightning quick it began to spread outward until her hair was a mass of deep blue waves. Blue save for a few locks of hair framing her face, which had turned a brilliant white. "Why are those locks white?" "They represent One's power, One's goodness." "Okay...that makes sense...so anyways, I can make you look ANYWAY I want? This could be fun...."  
  
"Do you think we should have left her there all alone like that? I mean 15 Vamps, that's a lot, dumb or not." Xander was pacing slowly in the living room. Dawn and Willow sat on the sofa each watching Xander with a tiny smile. Xander, Willow, and Buffy were all best friends, but their had been a time when Xander's feelings for Buffy were much more. Willow's smiled widened. Even after dating and almost getting married, some of those feelings never changed for Xander, and she figured a tiny part of him would always be in love with Buffy, and moments like these made that glaringly clear. It was adorable really. "She said she would be just fine didn't she? I'm sure she is." "But she's been gone for hours." She stopped by Spikes.. remember...kinky handcuffs?" Dawn came awake at that. "Kinky handcuffs? who has kinky handcuffs?" "Nobody" Willow and Xander said in unison and Dawn sighed. "You guys never tell me anything good, and don't give me that "when your older" speech Xander Harris, I'm older now then you were when you started thinking about kinky handcuffs I'll bet." Xander opened his mouth to protest but closed it when he realized she was right, and gave her a small smile. "Can't argue with that" Dawn opened her mouth to ask again about the handcuffs but an impatient rap on the door beet her to the punch. Without waiting it swung open and Spike stepped into the foyer, a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "Got cold feet did she? Wouldn't have figured her to back out of the hot and bothersome." Spike's rant died on his lips when he saw the three blank faces staring at him. "Buffy's not here? She never showed up..." "You didn't go looking for her?" Xander said sharply. Spikes eyes narrowed considerably. "Like I was saying, she never showed up, but I didn't think to worry, she does that sometimes. I guess the making me squirm is some kind of turn on... like this one time-" "We REALLY don't need to know." Willow cut in, with a twisted smile. "But we do need to find Buffy. She could be in trouble." Xander began rummaging around Buffy's weapons chest. "Ok Will, can you do a locator spell? I'll start dolling out weapons and then we'll do ourselves a little rescuing." "I'm on it!" Will said heading to kitchen with her supplies. "Dawn you want to give me a hand?" "Sure" Dawn said trailing after her. Once they were out of the room Xander tossed Spike an axe....hard. "Watch it mate, little less aim and you'll take a bloke's head off" Xander glared at him. "I'm not your mate, not even a friend. I tolerate you for her sake and you should have come earlier. I don't want to hear you slap & tickle stories" He said as Spike opened his mouth "You should have come earlier." "A might saucy tonight boy." Xanders grip on the sword he was holding tightened. "Feeling a bit left out are we?" "You have no idea" he growled Spike laughed. "You want to test your wrinklies then step on up and we'll have ourselves a go but not now, we've got bigger problems then your need to feel all manly." Xander snorted softly in anger but said nothing, he knew Spike was right. "Whatever, just give me a hand here will ya?" There sparring was interrupted by a shrill scream that came from the kitchen followed by a large crash. "Willow?" Xander and Spike hurried in to find dawn shrinking back against the wall and Willow flat on her back. The table on which she was doing her spell sputtered and thick purple smoke wafted through the room. "Will...Dawn..what's going on are you guys ok?" Xander coughed. Willow sat up slowly and shook her head to clear in. "I'm...ok...Dawn?" "I'm ok" Dawn said shakily as Spike helped her to sit down. "What happened." Willow got to her feet. "I'm not sure. Everything was working fine, the spell was cast and then..... I was on the floor" "did you see anything?" "No..maybe...I don't know" "I saw something." Dawn said slowly "A light" "A light?" "Yea, a really bright white light. It picked Willow right off her feet...then the room filled with that weird purple smoke." Spike gestured to the ashy remains of the map. "Well, I don't think that can help us much." He said holding up the remaining piece. "Wait a second...." He peered at it closely. "Uh....Willow? Why would something that burns so hot leave this space completely untouched?" He handed it to her "This is the park...Hey that's where we left Buffy!" "Well" Spike growled "Looks like we've found ourselves a bread crumb."  
  
"So why do you talk like that?" "Like what?" "You know, with all the "one" and "she"...how come you never "I" when you talk about yourself? Most people don't talk like like that, in third person I mean, unless they are insane or crazy conceited." "One is not a person, so she must" "Well, you're a person now, so ...Hey!" Buffy's eyes went wide "If you always talk in third person, they why did I always hear "Do you wish it of me" in my dreams?" The girl played with a blade of grass sheepishly. "One had to speak with words you would understand. Would you remember well if "wish it of one?" had echoed from your dreams?" Buffy Laughed "Maybe not. But you can then cant you? Talk normally?" "yes..one suposes..." "Then do it. all the "one" and "she" gets me confused. Just talk normally, now that I know you can." "one...er...I..will if that is what you desire." Buffy smiled. "It is"  
  
"Are you sure we should have left Willow at Buffy's? She's the one who's all down with the magic, we might need her." Xander hurried along side Spike, panting slightly from having to keep up with his long strides. "Someone had to stay with Dawn" "Still" "Punch it up girly pants. If I'd had my way YOU would have stayed with Dawn...last thing I need is a glorified bricklayer on my heels. Lets not start right? We've got else to worry about." Xander glared out into the night. "You're an ass Spike" "You're point being?" "I think I just made it" Spike grabbed Xanders arm. "Look" he said angrily "I've had about as much of you as I can take now....SSSHH!" He said sharply. "I hear something." They flattened themselves against a tree and listened. "...now that I know you can...." "It's Buffy!" Xander said and shot around the tree with a start. "Buffy! Where have you been we've been looking all over for...." Xander stopped, open mouthed "What the hell?"  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Hope's Servitude Chapter 3

Buffy and the girl both looked up at Xanders startled oath. "Hey Xand" Buffy said absently and stood. She looked over at the girl who remained seated on the grass. "You can stand" She said and the girl scrambled to her feet; keeping her gaze on the ground. Xander just stared at her his mouth gaping in surprised shock. "Like what you see?" Buffy said smiling mildly. She squinted at the girl thoughtfully "well" she decided "Looks like I did one hell of a job."  
  
What was common place about her before had turned to brilliance. Her hair was full and black as night. It flowed over her shoulders in an ebony wave save for the same two bits of hair on either side of her face witch blazed white. Her eyes were luminous and dark green framed by delicately sooted lashes. Her mouth puckered slightly and was red as blood. Her skin was no longer transparent but creamily white, peachy almost. Neither mole nor freckle could be seen and Xander had never in his life beheld anyone so beautiful.  
  
"Who..Where..Um Hi" He stammered clumsily. The girl never raised her head and Buffy laughed. "You might want to close your mouth there, you could you know drool or something." Xander snapped it shut and continued to stare. "It's ok" Buffy said. "Please don't' look at the ground... "Buffy turned "you can look anywhere you want... always. Don't expect me to govern your every move because I can't. I won't." The girl slowly raised her head and met Xanders gaze. She smiled. "Hello" She said softly Xander nodded to her slightly "Again Hi, I'm Xander. Sorry to be so abrupt but we've been looking for Buffy we were kind of worried." Buffy looked around and spotted Spike making his way to where they all stood. "You were worried about me? That's kind of sweet!" Spike grinned "Well after waiting for a few hours and not having anyone to talk to but a set of handcuffs I figured...Hello... what have we here?" He squeezed Buffy's hand when he reached her and cocked his head to the side. "I don't think I've seen you around before." The girl opened her mouth to speak but then narrowed her eyes. She inhaled with a Hiss "You!" Her voice was deadly quiet "Why does he touch you? Do you allow him to pollute your flesh? He is a killer a fiend whom one would gladly turn to dust" She raised her hand and Buffy suddenly remembered what she had heard before the vampires disappeared. "Dust" "No!" She cried forcing the girls hand to her side. "Do you hear me? No!" The girl shook her head. "One does not understand. This one is evil. He pushed one back to sleep... he drank of her blood and one returned to mist... one shall protect you as she could not her. He shall not have your blood!" Buffy shook her "No! You said you would do my bidding...follow my orders and I ORDER you to stop!" The girl's shoulders slumped. "And while we're at it what's with the "one" act? I thought we established your talking in first person." "...I...I am sorry...Buffy." she wrung her hands. "So... why do you have a great big yen to dust my boyfriend?" The girl glided up to spike and regarded him intently. "You do not remember me" she stated with finality Spike raised an eyebrow. "Sorry luv, can't say that I do. Great beauty...big scary powers? I'm thinking I'd remember that." "It was long ago... in a different land" Her eyes became distant and she groped for the right words. "China...I was protecting the family of a girl." She gestured to Buffy "Like you she was a guardian of humanity." She turned back to spike "You fought, you won and drank deep of her blood. As her life flowed from her veins into you I was returned to sleep only to be brought forth on this night." Buffy inhaled sharply and realization dawned on Spike. "The first slayer I killed..." "Yes. You returned me to a mist I hate..." She stepped closer. "Be grateful you are in the Slayers graces or you would cease to be." Spike stood his ground eyes dangerous. "Good thing then" A cold wind swept down from the trees and the girl shivered. Buffy looked at the sky. "It's really late... I think it's time we headed back." Xander took off his Jacket and settled it on the girl's shoulders. "Is that better?" She looked up at him with a small smile. "Yes, many thanks." Spike scratched his head thoughtfully and Xander looked around not knowing what to say next. "Let's go then"  
  
Willow and Dawn were still up when they arrived at the house. After exclamations of relief at Buffy's not being hurt and wonderment at the girl they were able to get inside. Buffy shrugged off her coat and the girl handed Xanders back to him and took a tentative step into the hallway. As she did she caught her reflection in the mirror and stopped short. "Who is that?" She asked and Buffy grinned. "That would be you" The girls eyes widened and she stepped closer, studying herself. "Me...? But...But..." her voice trailed off as she gazed at her self and then she held up her hands "No claws" she muttered and turned around glancing over her shoulder. "No hump..." She put her hands up to her face and looked at Buffy questioningly. "Why?" Buffy smiled at her. "Why should you be all ugly and deformed? I remember you from my dreams and it didn't seem fair." The girl stepped close to Buffy. "But one...er...I...look like...like you, like an equal" She seemed overwhelemed by the enormity of it all and for a time she didn't speak. Then without warning she flung her arms around Buffy in a fierce hug. "Oh thank you THANK YOU! I...I..." "Ok...that's...good...hey needing to breath here" Buffy gasped and the girl hastily stepped back eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" "it's ok" Buffy breathed deep and pointed to the living room. "Let's sit down ok?" The girl nodded and followed Buffy and after a moment's hesitation sat gingerly on the edge of the sofa. Spike, Xander, Willow and Dawn sat in rapt attention as she retold the story of her origin. Buffy filled in the gaps she could not and they all were stunned. "So you live to serve? That sounds like a sucky life." The girl smiled. "Suck? I do not understand. My existence is... well it just is." She turned to willow who was gazing at her with a slightly worried expression on her face. "You do not trust me" Willow shook her head. "It's not that, I don't' know you enough to trust you it's just..." "You feel my power" "Yes" "As I feel yours. It radiates from you ... such a pure energy." Willow frowned. "Not always pure I'm afraid." "Yes... there have been times when it has been deep black." "Yes." "You have much to offer this world and as you have done evil, so have you done good. Much much more good; it has purged the blackness within you. You have a great potential for that which is right and your actions will help shape this existence." Willow blinked. "You know the future?" and the girl smiled again. "No one can no the future. I merely can see into a person's heart. It is the canvas of the soul and yours is alive with light and beauty." Willow arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Dawn was looking at her in awe and spike cleared his throat. "Lovely as this palm reading is, it will be light in a few hours and I know some of us have school and work type things to rest up for." The girls jaw set and eyes glinted but she said nothing. It was Xander who finally spoke. "Much as I hate to agree with anything you say, you're not wrong. I've got a big project meeting so I had better get going. He stood and held out his hand to the girl. "If what you say is correct that welcome to Sunnydale...um...I'm sorry I dont' think I caught your name." "I do not have one." "Well what where you called before?  
  
The girl's cheeks reddened slightly. "You there" Buffy sighed. "I have to think of a name for you too?" Dawn stood. "Can I name her? Please Please?" "She's not a dog Dawn." "I know but I thought of a really good one. Let's call her Hope." The girl chewed her lip. "Hope....." then she smiled brightly. "Hope!" "Well" Xander said "Nice to meet you....Hope."  
  
"I'm glad Buffy said you could sleep in here until we figure out where to make you a room." Dawn said softly burrowing deeper into the covers. Hope sat at the window looking out into the yard. The moonlight palled her skin further and dawn thought she looked magical, otherworldly, almost ethereal.  
  
"Aren't you going to lie down?" "I do not wish to sleep. I have slept for many years. I am not tired. But you sleep. You must go to...um..." "School?" "Yes that is it. School" Dawn was quiet for a time just watching Hope. Their was something about her, Dawn had noticed it the first moment she laid eyes on her in the doorway. An innocent. Dawn knew that she was old, older then anything she had ever encountered; but in many ways she was still a child and for the first time in her life Dawn felt instinctively that it was going to be her job to show her how the world worked. Dawn thought it over and decided that might be fun, like having a little sister. "Hope?" "You should be asleep" "I'm not tired." Hope looked over at her. "Yes you are. I feel it." "Ok so maybe I am...but I was wondering..." "Yes?" "You told Willow something about herself tonight. I was wondering if you could do the same for me." Hope rose from the window sill and came to sit on the edge of Dawns bed. "You often wonder why you are still here." She began and Dawn nodded. "You feel you have no place among the living, because you are not entirely human." "I am not human at all... I'm the key...or at least I was the key. Now I'm nothing." "You may not have started out as human, but you are human." She grinned to herself. "I know something of this. When I am in the other place, sleeping... I do not have form. I am energy. Purple energy. But when I enter this world I become human. I may not start out that way, but I am that way now. I feel the human feelings and have its complexities. Just because you didn't start out human, doesn't make you any less a human now that you are one." She tucked her foot under her as she spoke. "You are very important. You may not think so, but you are. If not for you, I would not be here." "Yeay right. You're here to protect the people Buffy cares for that's not just me. You help her help the world." "Buffy does not care for the world; at least not in the way you think. Her only goal in being the slayer is maintaining the world so YOU can exist in it. You give her purpose. Without you, she would not exist. When it comes down to it the entire slayer line was created not just to protect the world but specifically to protect YOU. The fates knew you would be turned human. It is why you were created in the first place. You and Buffy are symbiotic. You could not exist without her; she could not exist without you. Take heed and do not think low of yourself. You are more important then you will ever realize." Dawns eyes widened. "Really?" "Of course. I do not lie." "Wow... I never thought..." "You were special?" "Yea." "Well you are. Never forget that." She rubbed the back of her neck absently. "Now you... go to sleep." Dawn gave up with a sigh and laid her head back on her pillow. "Ok... good night hope." "Good night." Dawn smiled into the night. She liked Hope already.  
  
"Not very sneaky are you?" Spike was leaning against the kitchen wall when Hope entered. She didn't so much as flinch; she was clearly not surprised to see him. "I can sense the presence of others, there is no need to...sneak." Hope looked around the kitchen helplessly. Spike shook his head and opened the cupboard. "Now this place has running water, you know how to use that right?" He said handing her a glass. She took it dubiously and turned it over in her hands. "Yes. I do know some things about the world." She said quietly and turned on the faucet. "Why do you linger?" "Not that it's any of your never mind but I was helping Buffy get to sleep is all. I was on my way out when I heard you on the stair." Hope took a long drink of water and gave a happy little sigh. "This tastes good. It has been a very long time." She set the cup in the sink and turned to Spike. "I do not understand." "What's that pet?" "Why she... why she allows you to be near. You are evil. You kill. You are the opposite of everything a slayer stands for. Why is she with you?" An angry retort leapt to spikes lips but died there un uttered when he saw her face. Hope wasn't trying to be spiteful or mean, she honestly didn't understand. "People change." "You are not a person. You are a demon and they do not change much." "Some do. I'm not the same guy I was when last you saw me. I have a soul." "I know" "You know?" "I can see it. But having a soul does not wash away the stains from your essence. It can not wipe a way the blood witch permeates from your being remnance of those whom you killed." "Maybe not but I'm trying. I do good now. I do it for her." "I do not trust you.  
  
"The feeling is mutual." Hope started at that. "Why? Spike took a few steps closer until he was but inches from her face. He looked her over and inhaled as if sniffing her scent. "I remember you" He growled in her ear. "When I killed that first slayer. I remember you. Tell me luv... if you're so big with the protecting, how come she died?" He smiled slowly. "Near as I can figure it, you let her...didn't you?" Hopes lips trembled with emotion but she did not speak. "So with that kind of track record I'm not to keen on you popping up into Buffy's life. I care about her more then you know and I don't want her sharing that fate." He looked out the window at the graying world outside. "Suns rising." He turned and started for the back door. "You are right. I let her die." A tear glistened in the corner of her eye. "I could not protect her. She would not let me." Spike looked her over skeptically. "Why's that?" "I MUST do as I am told" Hope's voice was thick with Anger and Hurt. "I can not interfere with fate. I protect the loved ones of the one who wakes me, but I can not protect them. Not without expressed permission. That is why my life is bound to theirs. If I could protect them they would never die and the balance in this existence would be altered. I have rules. I must follow them." She sniffled. "No matter how it hurts." She looked coolly at spike. "Do you think I like to go back to my world? Their is NOTHING but mist. No form, now words... no life... just exsistance. I do not EVER want to return to that. But I can not change what is meant to be!" Her voice trailed off for a moment and then she straitened her shoulders. "I do not care what you think Evil one. I have my eye on you. Never forget that. I am waiting for the chance to return you to dust." With that she spun around and stormed upstairs leaving a slightly startled Spike in kitchen. He shook his head and headed out the door. She had balls; he had to give her that.  
  
Hope sat once more at the window sill and watched Spike's leather clad back retreat into the distance. She was confused by him. She closed her eyes and heard a voice in her head, a voice from long ago and far away. "Say good-bye to my mother." She saw it again in her mind, the room filed with smoke and lamplight. The slayer dangling nearly lifeless in Spike's arms. She remembered again his slow smile as he spoke. "Sorry Bitch, I don't speak Chinese." and how he'd tossed her aside....and yet he WAS changed. She could feel it. His affection for Buffy was plain. She felt the pain in him; heard the hollow voices of his victims teaming within his blood. He WAS attempting to atone and still....she could not forget what had come before. Would she have to forgive to protect? She didn't know. She sighed and watched the first golden rays of sunlight illuminated the world around her, a world she was once again a part of and she heard herself repeating Xanders words.  
  
"What the hell..." 


	4. Hope's Servitude Chapter 4

Life with Hope was an adventure, no doubt about that.  
  
Buffy sat quietly on the front porch watching the last dying embers of the day melt away into twilight; lost in thought. The last few months had been eventful to say the least. Hope was in many ways like a child in her knowledge of emotions and how the world worked. Buffy smiled to herself as she remembered Hope's first reaction to ice cream. This does not have a pleasing shape her voice had been full of uncertainty. In her mind Buffy saw again the excitement that had swept over Hope's features at the first taste. This is...WONDERFUL! How does it get so cold and yet so good? She'd been so excited that she'd done a little dance and then proceeded to make herself sick by eating three pints of mint chocolate chip in one sitting. It was like that for Hope a lot. Every day was something new and wonderful to her; an adventure, and without knowing it she lifted everyone's Spirits.  
  
Willow was enamored with her knowledge of the Magics. Hope knew so much about the energies and how to use them and she had brought Willow to new depths of understanding her own power and how to control it. Funny magic mistakes happened less and less and Willow was really getting a feel for her special gifts.  
  
Dawn and Hope and become inseparable. Often it was Dawn who would lead Hope in learning that new dance; coax her towards the first step of that new Experience. Having been in the shadows so much Dawn loved her new role as a tutor; relished the opportunity to guide Hope in her every day dealings. In return Hope helped her to see her own self worth; made her feel special and appreciated. Gave her confidence. Hope told her stories of her lives before, taught her simple magic tricks and helped to ease the uncertainty in her soul. Even spike was getting along with her. Like it or not Hope saw him for what he really was, things he tried to hide even from Buffy were naked before her eyes. For her part Hope put aside her past anonymities towards him and treated him with kindness, even grudging respect. Spike got over his mistrust of her and found that her oberservations of people were spot on; thought he suspected that she could read minds a little bit. She never told him such; and he never asked.  
  
Buffy smiled to herself. Xander and Hope... well there was definitely something brewing there. It had taken Xander a while to even talk to her, which caught Buffy's attention right away; Xander was usually the one doing ALL the talking. Slowly over the past several months they had started to spend a great deal of time together. Xander tried to teach her the in's and out's of construction and Hope had smiling bore the long boring lectures. Whenever Xander was around there was always a heightened pinkness to her cheeks, and her voice softened when talking about him; which she did a lot.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about Hope. Sometimes It seemed like Hope was a little girl and Buffy wanted to hug her. But then something would happen that would bring out the beast in her and Buffy would be afraid. Usually when it came to some demon or monster. Hope was fiercely protective of them all. Buffy's stomach did a half lurch as she remembered the Demon who had set his sights on Dawn to be his mate. Hope had literally turned him inside out...it hadn't been pretty. When it came to protecting them there was not a line she wouldn't cross and Buffy sometimes wondered what new and disgusting punishment she would come up with next. Buffy bit her lip. It wasn't that Hope wasn't helpful; she was. Buffy felt much better since she had come. All the worried ness had left her and she could concentrate on her duties as slayer without worrying what kind of nasty something was going to come after her friends or sister. She trained harder then ever and had become to the demon world that much more dangerous. Yet... Buffy sighed. She didn't know why, but she was having trouble thinking of Hope as a friend. She supposed she was, but....  
  
The tiny flame of a lighter captured her attention in the deepening dusk. "Well.. That didn't' take long what did you do run all the way hear? I don't' hear you panting." Spike made his way up to the house and sat down next to her. "Even if I had run *which I haven't thanks much* you wouldn't hear me pant." "Oh?" "Sorry luv, you need to be able to breath for that." "Wouldn't be the first time I've heard you pant." Spike grinned. "Naughty girl!" Buffy tossed her head. "Always." Spike raised an eyebrow. "Hm.. Now that's a nice though... but I won't pursue it with the possibility of virgin ears about. So it's patrol then yea?" Buffy yawn and stretched. "Sure.. I guess." "You guess?" "Well things have been..Well...dead lately." "That they have, but you know just when you get all used to that something wholly unbelievable usually pops up." "You're right about that." Spike puffed on his cigarette but said nothing. They sat together in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company. They did that a lot lately. Just hung out, not saying a word just being together. Spike wouldn't admit it to Buffy but it was times like these that he felt closest to her. When she wasn't fretting about some big bad or giving a speech about her headaches at work. When she was like this quiet and reflective, the innocent girl came out. Spike didn't get to see her much and moments like this reminded him why he loved her so much...complex little thing she was.  
  
The silence was broken by Xander's call from the street. "Hey there loafer gal.. And guy wanna give me a hand? He was tottering up the sidewalk with three pizza's in one hand and was hugging three two liters of soda to his chest with the other. Spike got up and took the pizza from him. "Your dinner night eh?" "Nothing but the best for my girls.. Payday man doesn't disappoint." Spike chuckled. "Sure" he said as they made their way inside. Willow, Hope and Dawn were all sitting at the dinner table helping Dawn with her homework. They all looked up at the commotion. "Pizza!" Dawn said Happily. "You got anchovies right?" "Ew dawn that's nasty." "What? I likes the little fishes!" Xander Laughed. "One Anchovy pizza just for you girlie, since you're going to be the only one eating it. Hey Will." He said smiling and then he looked at Hope. His voice softened slightly. "Hey Hope."  
  
Xander... A small knot formed in Hopes stomach, like it always did when she was in close proximity to Xander. She wondered absently if he had some kind of Virus that always made her stomach to summersaults whenever he was near. She smiled tentatively. Wow.. She thought to herself. He is so beautiful. Hope loved to look at Xander; she could spend all day staring at him. She loved how His dark hair was always falling in his face, and how when caught in light she could see the soft red tones in it. She loved his good-natured smile; that lopsided grin always made her knees melt. But most of all she loved his eyes. Those dark orbs held so much mystery for her. There were so many things she didn't understand. She didn't know why she felt the way she did, or what the feeling even was, but she knew somehow, someway Xander could make it all clear to her. She realized with a start that he was waiting for an answer. "Hey Xander" she said hastily. Nice one she thought to herself. Dawn smiled knowingly at her and held out the pizza box. "Come on Hope, I know you're brave enough to help me with this." Hope reached for the pizza but Xander grabbed her hand. "I wouldn't if I were you," he said good-naturedly. A shock shot through Hope's body as their hand touched and she jumped slightly. Xander frowned at her. "You ok?" "Yes thank you." Dawn started to giggle and Hope's cheeks redden further. She looked over and saw Spike's amused expression. She was so confused. She met his gaze and Spike smiled at her. Suddenly a thought flashed in her mind. Spike... spike will know what I'm feeling. He'll be able to tell me why, I'll ask him. She nodded to herself and then looked at Xander. "I'd like a piece of that please."  
  
Hope looked over her shoulder for what seemed to be the millionth time and then chastised herself. Everyone is gone what is your problem? Willow and Dawn were at school, Buffy and Xander at work. This time of the afternoon Hope usually had to herself and she didn't' know why she suddenly felt so nervous. She walked resolutely down the street and stole into the graveyard moving quickly between the rows of the tombstones. Before long she stood before a large stone crypt and she stopped, uncertain about her next move. Did she knock? She decided that might look a little strange so she took a deep breath and slowly opened the old heavy stone door. It was very dark inside and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light. "Spike?" She called hesitantly. She looked around the small room. It was clean and distinctively homey. A small television and chair were situated toward the middle of the room and a fridgerater in the corner. The place had lovely carpet and a beautiful oak in table near one wall. The crypt did not seem like a place of death, save for the stone coffin shroud that stood in the other corner. Hope was so busy looking around her she didn't' notice Spike come up from the downstairs and she nearly jumped out of her skin when he spoke. "Hope?" "Spike! You..You startled me" "The feeling is mutual" "Meaning?" Spike looked her over as he lit his cigarette. "Meaning I don't' usually get visitors during the daylight hours. Something I can help you with?" "Who says I need help? Can't I just come by for a visit? Everyone has jobs or school...Their are many hours to myself." Spike looked her over curiously. Something was up all right. She seemed agitated, nervous even. "You wouldn't come here without a reason. We might get along, but we're not friends. Not really anyway. So I'll ask again nicely and then I'll get cross. How can I help you?" Hope sighed. "May I...sit?" "Yea, you don't need to ask." "Yes I do." "Oh.. Right anyway your here because?" Hope settled herself into the chair and Spike sat on the cement shroud. "I have many questions I need answers." "Go on.." Hope gazed at him speculatively, absently toying with her pinky. Now that she was here she didn't know where to begin...or if she even wanted to.... Was she ready to know?" "You love Buffy." Spike nodded. "I want to know...what is love?" Spike blinked; he hadn't been expecting that one. "Love? You don't know what love is?" Hope gave him a half smile. "Not that kind. Buffy loves Dawn, she's her sister. I understand that. I also understand the love between Willow and Buffy, the love of a friend. But between man and woman...er...demon in your case...I don't understand. I can't ask Buffy... I came to you because...Well, with you it's all right if I don't know something. You will explain it to me; you won't lie." Spike frowned at her and puffed on his cigarette thoughtfully. "Their is no easy answer for that I'm afraid. Love means something different for everyone." "What does it mean to you? In regards to Buffy I mean." Spike sat for a moment flicking his ashes. He slapped his hand to his thigh and looked at Hope keenly. "For me...love is so many things. First of all, it's unconditional. We've been through some rough patches Buffy and I but we still seem to spark. No matter how bad we've made each other feel in the past...when I look at her I can still see the future. Love is support and discipline. It lives in me and at times it's all that's kept me alive when I felt like the this world would swallow me whole." He looked at her and pursed his lips. "You know what I've done...the blood on my hands and in my soul. Sometimes I think I don't' have a right to still be in this world when I've caused so much pain and destruction; but I push on. I do it for her, because she believes in me. That might not be enough to atone for my evils but it makes me a better man; and in the end that's all that matters. I'm humbled just to be in her life and purified because of all the people in the world; she chose me to love. Do you understand?" "I think so. Just being with her makes you better. You would kill for her wouldn't you?" Spike tossed his cigarette. "I HAVE killed for her. I'd do anything for her." "I see...but...how does it feel? Being in love?" "Feel? It's...nice. I like being wanted...being depended on." "No that's not what I mean." "What like physical?" "Yes.. To hold hands; to kiss and...The other..." Spike chuckled. "I don't think I'm going to be explaining the other to you. My take on that is well...a bit different then most." "Abstract?" "More like...kinky." "Kinky?" "Never you mind." Hope looked over at him amused. "What does a kiss feel like?" "Feel like? A kiss is like...a kiss. I can't explain something like that; I'm not big with the clinical." Hope paused as if letting it sink in and then rose. She slowly made her way over to Spike and looked him up and down levelly. "All right then..Show me."  
  
Spikes eyes widened and he leaned away from her. "Hey.. I don't think I'm the one who should be showing you that." "Why not? I know you'll give me the truth of it." "Maybe you should get someone else to do that for you.. I don't know Andrew or Xander Maybe..." Hope reeled back as if she'd been slapped and her face turned a shade of crimson. "NOT Xander. He can not be the one to...to.." A little light went on in the back of Spike's mind and he suppressed a smile. So that is what this is all about he thought She's got a thing for the boy. "You have feelings for him don't you?" He pressed. Hope looked around like a caged animal. "I don't know...I don't know! I think I feel something...but I don't' know what. That's why I'm here, I need to know!" Spike nodded. "So tell me.. How does he make you feel?" "Warm under the collar. And tingly. Whenever he's around my face feels like it's on fire and my stomach knots up." She sighed and pulled herself up to sit next to him. Spike leaned again to the side but she didn't notice. "I don't know... there are times when he'll look at me and Oh Spike I can barely breath!" She tapped her foot against the side of the shroud. "He's a carpenter.. A constuctioneer and that to me is so boring, yet I hang on to his every word when he talks to me about window sashes or variances in wire degree. I can never remember what he says but I feel compelled to listen. And I find my gaze straying to him much to often. I'm mesmerized by his hair, his eyes..." She blushed harder "...His lips...Is that love?" "Well I don't know. Love is something different to every person. It definitely sounds like there is SOMETHING there though; but what becomes of it is up to you and Xander. I can't govern that." Spike looked over at her and was struck by how young she looked. With her flushed face and nervous nibbling on her lip she could have passed for a teenager. He tapped his finger on the concrete and then nodded resolutely.  
  
"Right then" He said hauling her to her feet. "I'll help you"  
  
"Help me?" "I'm going to teach you how to kiss. Now" he said holding up his hand. "I can't stress enough the importance of no one finding out about this. Most people don't get taught; it's something you have to learn on your own...but" He continued seeing her confusion. "What your doing; protecting Buffy's lot is a real help to her, which kind of makes me in your debt, so I'm going to help you out on this one. I don't' usually do this though, so don't expect a repeat performance." He walked around her in a circle studying her and Hope straitened her self rigidly. "Lesson the first...RELAXE," He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It can't be good if you're all tensed up. Part of kissing is joining a piece of your body with someone else's. You have to be able to go with the flow. Keep your muscles loose. Hope took a deep breath and commanded herself to relax. She sagged slightly as the tension flowed out of her body. Spike tilted his head in approval. "Better. Now" he said stepping closer. "Close you eyes." "Why?" "Because I want you to concentrate on the sensations. If your eyes are open your going to be too busy reading my reaction to pay attention to what you're doing." "Ok" Hope obediently closed her eyes. "Right then. Now slowly lean forward into me. You'll feel a slight pressure when our lips touch and I want you to answer it with pressure of your own got it?" "Got it" Hope steeled herself and the slowly began to lean toward him eyes still closed. After what seemed like an eternity she felt contact...with his nose...hard. "Ouch!" She exclaimed her eyes popping open. Spike laughed. "Oh sorry! Sometimes you have to tilt your head. Forgot to mention that did I?" "That's one way of looking at is" Hope mumbled rubbing her nose. "Lets try that again. I'll tilt my head one way, you tilt it the other and remember answer my lips with pressure." The second attempt ended with her nose colliding into his cheek. "You tilted the same way I did." "Well how was I supposed to know what way to tilt? My eyes were closed remember?" Spike pursed his lips. "Yea...maybe you should keep your eyes open..At least until you know what you're doing." He took hold of her face in his hands. "Eventually you'll know where to move your head, it will be instinctive but for now I'll guide you. Now lets try again...eyes on me this time." Spike moved closer to her tilting his head to the left while moving hers to the right. This time their lips reached each other. Hope leaned a little more when they touched adding her pressure to his own. His lips were dry and cold. "Good...good. That's a good start. Now this time open your mouth slightly. Kissing is like a rhythm.. You have to move your lips. Like this" He said moving his lips in and out slowly. Hope nodded. Still holding her head in place he guided her in again. This time when their lips met they parted. Hope moved her lips open and closed in time to his. The kiss was interesting but uneventful. She furrowed her brow. "Something wrong?" He asked when they parted. "Is it supposed to feel like that?" "Like what?" "I don't' know.. Ordinary some how... I mean it was ok" she added hastily "Just.. I thought it would be different." "No it won't feel like that. There is no emotion involved here, I'm just teaching you. It's quite different when it's the real deal. You'll probably feel heat; maybe get dizzy and I don't' know hear birds singing, it's different for everyone. Now that you've got that down lets move on and try again. This time no guide." The leaned into each other a third time and Hope successfully met his lips. The kiss was progressing quite nicely when suddenly Hope felt something cold and slimy enter her mouth. She gave a slight choke and pulled away sputtering. "What was that?" Spikes grin was impish "My tongue" Hope made a face "Why?" "It's called a French kiss luv and it's your next step. Surprised you didn't it? It was supposed to. You tensed up and the kiss went bad. What did I tell you about relaxing? You have to be ready for any situation. Now then" He patted her hand. "When we kiss this time I want you extend your tongue into the space our joined lips create. I'm going to massage it with mine. Here" He pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This will give you better leverage." He placed his arms around her waist. "Your doing fine" he said when he saw her apprehension. "The lesson is almost over. Now.. Ready?" "Ready"  
  
When Spikes tongue met hers Hope was prepared and found that it was really quite pleasant. There was satisfaction to the dance of their tongues and spikes lips felt familiar on hers, comforting even. She started to smile but an abrupt rapt on her lower back brought her back to reality. She closed her eyes and concentration on his mouth, her lips meeting his again and again with a primitive pulsating movement. Unconsciously Spikes arms tightened around her waist and she hesitantly threaded her fingers thought the hair at the nap of his neck. This is kind of nice She concluded to herself I could definitely do this someday...With Xander....  
  
Wrapped up in the lesson neither heard the door as it swung open  
  
"What the hell!!" 


End file.
